1962
1962 Singles *Green Onions Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Miserlou Dick Dale and The Del-Tones *Bring It On Home to Me Sam Cooke *Johnny B. Goode Chuck Berry *My Baby Just Cares for Me Nina Simone *Do You Love Me The Contours *Telstar The Tornados *Boom Boom John Lee Hooker *You've Really Got a Hold on Me The Miracles *She's Got You Patsy Cline *Pipeline The Chantays *He's a Rebel The Crystals *These Arms of Mine Otis Redding *Le temps de l'amour Françoise Hardy *Twistin' the Night Away Sam Cooke *The End of the World Skeeter Davis *Don't Make Me Over Dionne Warwick *The Loco-Motion Little Eva *The James Bond Theme The John Barry Seven and Orchestra *Love Letters Ketty Lester *Rhythm of the Rain The Cascades *Twist and Shout The Isley Brothers *Up on the Roof The Drifters *Stubborn Kind of Fellow Marvin Gaye *You Don't Know Me Ray Charles *Cry to Me Solomon Burke *Night Train James Brown & The Famous Flames *Anna (Go to Him) Arthur Alexander *Comin' Home Baby Mel Tormé *Monster Mash Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers *Wonderful Land The Shadows *You'll Be Mine Howlin' Wolf *I Can't Stop Loving You Ray Charles *Tell Him The Exciters *Latin'ia The Sentinals *Nothing Can Change This Love Sam Cooke *Sherry The Four Seasons *Stranger Blues Elmore James *Shake Your Moneymaker Elmore James *Let's Dance Chris Montez *Love Me Do The Beatles *Return to Sender Elvis Presley *Scream Ralph Nielsen and The Chancellors *I Hear Voices Screamin' Jay Hawkins *All Alone Am I Brenda Lee *(The Man Who Shot) Liberty Valance Gene Pitney *You Beat Me to the Punch Mary Wells *Desafinado Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd *I'll Try Something New The Miracles *Hey! Baby Bruce Channel *Uptown The Crystals *You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover Bo Diddley *Dream Baby (How Long Must I Dream) Roy Orbison *Something's Got a Hold on Me Etta James *Any Day Now (My Wild Beautiful Bird) Chuck Jackson *Surfin' Safari The Beach Boys *Chains The Cookies *Il Ragazzo col Ciuffo Little Tony *Watermelon Man Herbie Hancock *Sealed With a Kiss Brian Hyland *Madeleine Jacques Brel *You'll Lose a Good Thing Barbara Lynn *He's Sure the Boy I Love The Crystals *Soul Bossa Nova Quincy Jones *Lover Please Clyde McPhatter *La Bamba Richie Valens *Big Girls Don't Cry The Four Seasons *Workin' for the Man/Leah Roy Orbison *The One Who Really Loves You Mary Wells *It Might as Well Rain Until September Carole King *Beechwood 4-5789 The Marvelettes *She Thinks I Still Care George Jones *Little Town Flirt Del Shannon *Mama Didn't Lie Jan Bradley *I'm Blue (The Gong-Gong Song) The Ikettes *Sheila Tommy Roe *Guitar Tango The Shadows *El Watusi Ray Barretto y su Charanga Moderna *Hitch Hike Marvin Gaye *Cast Your Fate to the Wind Vince Guaraldi *I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love With You) Hank Williams with His Drifting Cowboys *If I Had a Hammer (The Hammer Song) Peter Paul and Mary *Breaking Up Is Hard to Do Neil Sedaka *Mashed Potato Time Dee Dee Sharp *Route 66 Theme Nelson Riddle *Village of Love Nathaniel Mayer *I Found a Love The Falcons *Hide and Go Seek Pt. 1 / Hide and Go Seek Pt. 2 Bunker Hill *Nut Rocker B. Bumble & The Stingers *Palisades Park Freddy Cannon *The 2,000 Pound Bee (Part 1) / The 2,000 Pound Bee (Part 2) The Ventures *Mixed Up Confusion Bob Dylan *Where Have You Been (All My Life) Arthur Alexander *Only Love Can Break a Heart Gene Pitney *Strange I Know The Marvelettes *The Lonely Bull (El Solo Torro) The Tijuana Brass Featuring Herb Alpert *She's Mine Hasil Adkins *I Remember You Frank Ifield *Soldier Boy The Shirelles *I Left My Heart in San Francisco Tony Bennett *She's Not You Elvis Presley *Good Luck Charm Elvis Presley *Party Lights Claudine Clark *The Stripper David Rose *Silver Threads and Golden Needles The Springfields *Puddin' n' Tain (Ask Me Again I'll Tell You the Same) The Alley Cats *Where Have All the Flowers Gone The Kingston Trio *Afrikaan Beat Bert Kaempfert *Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow The Rivingtons *I've Been Everywhere Hank Snow *The Wah-Watusi The Orlons *Zip-A-Dee Doo-Dah Bob B. Soxx and the Blue Jeans *Lovers Who Wander Dion *The Night Has a Thousand Eyes Bobby Vee *Tous les garçons et les filles Françoise Hardy *The Young Ones Cliff Richard and The Shadows *Long Pony Tail Tom & The Tornadoes *With a Feeling Dale Hawkins *Don't Hang Up The Orlons *Walk Right In The Rooftop Singers *Limbo Rock Chubby Checker *Forget Me Not Eden Kane *Summertime George Gershwin *Summertime Herbie Mann Albums *Coltrane John Coltrane *Tijuana Moods Charlie Mingus *Mosaic Art Blakey & The Jazz Messengers *Oh Yeah Charles Mingus *Go Dexter Gordon *The Bridge Sonny Rollins *Far Cry Eric Dolphy *It's Time Max Roach and His Chorus and Orchestra *Jazz Samba Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd *Takin' Off Herbie Hancock *Coltrane Plays the Blues John Coltrane *Ornette! Ornette Coleman *We Free Kings Roland Kirk *Domino Roland Kirk *Bob Dylan Bob Dylan Category:1962